1st Continental War
The 1st Continental War was a large scale conflict fought from 1867 and 1872 between the three largest powers in Southern Archao over who ought to control the small country of San Seranam, Sinovia sought to forcefully annex the nation, whereas an alliance of Ziedonia and the United Federation sought to protect its independence. Buildup to the Conflict San Seranaman Civil War In 1866, radicals within the government of San Seranam stormed the nation's capital of Andorra, and forced the King to abdicate his throne, however, hardliner loyalists refused to recognize the radicals and soon a civil war broke out. The war continued all the way through the 1st Continental War, as fighting between the radicals and loyalists continued in Free-Seranam. The civil war destabilized the country to the point where any of its neighbors could take advantage of its situation. Oil Crash of 1866 Following the outbreak of the San Seranaman Civil War, the loyalists began attacking the oil fields in the eastern half of the country in order to sever the radicals supply line, while this did succeed in slowing the radical advance, it had larger effects on the entire region. Shortly after, oil prices skyrocketed, as San Seranam was a key producer, demand continued to rise yet there was no supply to meet it, Sinovia, San Seranam's neighbor to the north was struck the hardest by the crash, and its economy tanked. Opening Stages Seizure of Fort Alarmi In early 1867, after nearly half a year of economic struggle, Sinovia resorted to drastic measures to secure access to oil. In a swift and bloodless annexation, the entire eastern half of San Seranam was taken by Sinovian forces, and the base of Fort Alarmi was re-purposed to serve Sinovian naval and ground forces. Ziedonian Response Following this rapid expansion of Sinovian territory, the Ziedonian Military quickly organized its forces in preparation for any hostilities by moving its single carrier attack group into position off the coast of San Seranam, settling into port at Tyler Island, a small swath of land off the southeast coast and reading aircraft for sorties over Sinovian defenses. United Federation Response After some urging from the Ziedonian ambassador, troops from the United Federation were deployed to the area surrounding Barris Peak, a mountain that provided UF forces with a commanding view of San Seranam. Mechanized infantry divisions were readied and prepared to move across the border when the order was given. Sinovian Escalation With the eastern oil fields under Sinovian control along with Fort Alarmi, members of Sinovia's high command began to prepare the seizure of a number of oil refineries near the San Seranaman capital of Andorra, however, many detractors of the proposed action believed it would lead to a war with both Ziedonia and the United Federation, though their concerns were widely ignored. Four weeks after the annexation of eastern San Seranam, Sinovian troops crossed the border, this is what is considered by historians as the beginning of the First Continental War. Ziedonian Marines landed at the docks on Andorra's southernmost district and quickly retooled cranes and other industrial equipment to unload ground forces of the army and then secured a perimeter. At the same time, United Federation troops moved along the coastal highway that led to Andorra, for these two nations the objective was to reach Andorra first and support the San Seranaman government, all the while Sinovian troops moved toward the capital as well. Allied Arrival Ziedonian No-Fly Zone As soon as enough troops filled south Andorra, the Ziedonian aircraft carrier ZNS Triumph moved from its position at Tyler Island and anchored directly off the coast, naval aircraft flew round-the-clock to enforce what the Ziedonian government declared a no-fly zone, turning away multiple Sinovian aircraft from the city. Southern Defensive Line After the no-fly zone had been created, Ziedonian troops secured a two mile stretch of road that separated the governmental district from the residential areas of the city, and allowed any civilians who wished to retreat away from the city to pass, while digging in and reading for a Sinovian assault. United Federation Arrival Shortly after Ziedonian forces arrived in Andorra, soldiers from the United Federation arrived to the north and established a base of operations outside of the city, while they did provide aid to civilians who fled west from the advancing Sinovians, the UF's leadership was less concerned with the prospect of a full blown war. Influx of Displaced Citizens While the Sinovian annexation of eastern San Seranam caused little concern within the civilian populace, as Sinovian troops moved eastward non-combatants fled toward Andorra. When they arrived in the city, their panic and tales of abuse by the invading Sinovians caused even more unrest, and Ziedonian Military Policemen stationed along the southern defensive line were overwhelmed with a flood of citizens trying to flee the coming war. After crossing into the fortified government district, very few chose to stay, most headed further west and found new living space in towns near the United Federation, while others squatted in abandoned warehouses and tried to convince the Ziedonian Navy to take them to Tyler Island. First Combat The first instance of combat in the First Continental War was not between the Allied Nations and Sinovia, it was between Sinovian forces and the remnants of the San Seranaman military who didn't retreat to Andorra.